


little bird

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Short & Sweet, Sweet Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flustered Tony Stark, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Bucky laughs, and it’s loud and unbidden, a way he hadn’t laughed for years before, tugging his giggling omega into his lap. Tony quiets and nestles into Bucky’s chest like he was made to belong there, and Bucky has noticed several times that Tony is much smaller than he is, but he never quite noticed how Tony always seemed to curl into him as a reason for his size.Tony nestles like a little bird.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341598
Comments: 20
Kudos: 815
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	little bird

**Author's Note:**

> square: domestic

Bucky laughs, and it’s loud and unbidden, a way he hadn’t laughed for years before, tugging his giggling omega into his lap. Tony quiets and nestles into Bucky’s chest like he was made to belong there, and Bucky has noticed several times that Tony is much smaller than he is, but he never quite noticed how Tony always seemed to curl into him as a reason for his size. Bucky bumped his nose against his cheek and pressed teasing little kisses against Tony’s nose and cheeks, flushed from the December chill out in the park. He squeezes Tony’s waist comfortably and tucks Tony into his chest farther, and Tony nestles like a little bird. “Comfy?” Bucky hums, rubbing over the swell of Tony’s belly and covering Tony’s gloved hands with his. 

“Uh-huh,” Tony whispers, leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder, his scarf tickling Bucky’s neck and his warmth warming Bucky from his head to his toes. “You make a nice pillow.”

Bucky snorts and tucks his scarf further around Tony, bundling him up and capturing both of Tony’s flitting hands with his own. “Good for you then, sweet thing.”

Tony hums and kisses Bucky’s cheek with feather-soft, chapped lips and blicking slowly. “Like it when you call me sweet thing,” he murmurs, squeezing Bucky’s hands with his own small ones.

Bucky grins, unabashed. “Yeah? ‘Cause you’re my little omega, my perfect lil’ dolly who’s carryin’ my pup,” he whispers into Tony’s ear and tugs the omega tighter to his own body as a flush climbs up and darkens his already pink-from-the-cold cheeks. “My pretty little thing.”

Tony laughs and ducks his head. “You’re sweet. You’re my pretty alpha.”

Bucky snorts and helps Tony stand, ignoring his whine of protest. “Glad ta’ know you think I’m beautiful.”

Tony rolls his eyes and plaster himself to Bucky’s side, snug under his arm and fitting like he was made to be there, made to stay with Bucky and love him as much as Bucky loved Tony. “Prettiest alpha,” he cooed, patting Bucky’s cheek, running shy precious hands that Bucky would kill for over Bucky’s beard and under his eyes. “Kindest alpha too.”

Bucky laughs and kisses Tony’s palm. “Sweet little thing.”

They walk in quiet after that, pressed together close enough that they can feel each other’s chests rising and see their breath fogging together. 

“Feelin’ alright?” Bucky murmurs as Tony’s steps begin to slow. “You look tired.”

Tony sighs. “I’m six months pregnant, Bucky,” he mutters. “‘Course I’m tired.”

Tony getting irritated is a surefire sign that its time for them to end their walk. “I know babe,” Bucky rumbles and scoops Tony up easy. “Pancakes?”

Tony sighs and nestles. “Sure,” he purrs, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “With whipped cream?”

“Whatever you want,” Bucky promises, kissing the top of his head. “Whatever you want,” he murmurs softer, and both of them know he’s not just talking about pancakes. 

Tony makes a purring noise and leans up to scent him, moving his scarf to nuzzle his scent gland and press a little delicate kiss over it. “Love you.”

Bucky shivered. “Baby, I love you too, but you keep doing that and I will drop you.”

Tony giggled sweetly, tucking himself back into his coat. 

“James! Antonio!” Bucky blinked and looked over, and saw their neighbor, Mrs. Debochowsky striding over. The old beta had been their neighbor since they got the apartment after they had gotten married, and frequently sent over goodies when her daughter and grandson, Peter, visited. She chattered with Tony in Italian and came over often to keep Tony or Bucky company when either of them left on business trips. Since the news of Tony’s pregnancy, she’d come over even more often to regale them with tales about raising Peter and to tsk at Tony and make him sit down.

(She was also there to calm them both down when they freaked out over becoming parents soon, closer with every day. They didn’t talk about that much, but they thanked each other in silent ways, like old Italian goodies that Tony made when Mrs. Debochowsky missed Italy, and Bucky or Tony fixing up her tech.) 

“Hey, Mrs. Debochowsky,” James said, smiling at her fondly. The little old woman was like his mother and twice as nosy. 

(Actually, that wasn’t true. Winifred could be pretty damn nosy when she wanted to be.)

“ Che piacere vederti,” Tony said, squeezing her hand with his gloved one. “Aren’t you cold?”

The beta tossed her head back and laughed. “Feel like my fingers are falling off,” she chortled, leaning in to kiss Tony’s cheek. “You know you should be at home in bed, figlio,” she said, wagging her fingers at Bucky, and he bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the slip of a woman tsking at him, a six-foot-plus muscley giant, who usually put people off with his bare look. “This weather not good for  _ la bambina _ .”

James sighed. “Exercise is good for the baby,” he said, tucking Tony’s scarf in when he shivered. His poor thing, so cold, but he couldn’t put it off. The doctors had been very clear so to where they stood on exercise. 

“You feeling well?” the beta asked, smoothing a wrinkled hand over Tony’s forehead. “Why he carry you?”

“Tired,” Tony said, leaning into her hand. Bucky bundled him close, holding tighter. His baby was so sensitive to touch and leaned into it like a kitten or a flower leaning into the sun’s warm rays. Tony sighed, smiling. “I try to tell him no, but he doesn’t listen at all.  _ Alphas _ ,” he sighed, conspirative. 

“Mm, don’t I know it Tonio.” Mrs. Debochowsky shook her head at him, though she leaned up to kiss his cheek, hauling him in by the collar. “I’m short, tesoro, bend down!” 

Bucky bent his knees as stabilizing as he could while holding Tony. “Sorry,” he snorted, smiling at her. 

“Mm,” she grumbled. “You put your omega to sleep now, rest is good for la bambina.”

“You know it could be a boy,” Bucky said, bring his hand up to cradle the back of Tony’s head. “We don’t actually know.”

“Mother knows best,” both of them tutted, Tony patting his chest from his scarf and coat cocoon. “Trust me on this,” he said, “We know.”

Bucky laughed and stepped back. “It was nice seeing you,” he said, waving as the beta turned. 

She just tossed a hand up and went back to wherever she came from, and Bucky snorted, walking away. “Man, I love that lady.”

Tony hummed sweetly, pressing his head to his heartbeat. “Aren’t your arms tired?” he asked, kissing over his jacket. “You can put me down if it’s too much.”

“You’re five foot,” Bucky retorted. He’d admit he was starting to feel a little strain, but not nearly enough to warrant putting Tony down and they’d make it to the apartment before Bucky had to put him down honestly. “Not much meat on ya either doll.”

Tony frowned up at him and patted his stomach. “Sprocket’s pretty heavy, alpha,” he murmured, snuggling into his heat as a cold gust blew. “And baby weight.”

“You’re as light as a feather, little bird,” he retorted and hosted them to go home, where there was hot chocolate and pancakes to be made in front of the fireplace. “My little bird,” he cooed when Tony blushed. “My pretty dolly.”

“Oh shut up,” Tony grumbled, face burning.

(The blush didn’t leave until they were well at home and lounging with the promised pancakes in front of the fireplace.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
